KINGDOM : Prince For Tokyo
by Ryouta Suke
Summary: Hidup tak selamanya sama. Itulah yang dialami oleh tokoh utama kita. Sebelumnya ia hidup tenang nan damai. tapi lihat kini, ia hidup bagai seorang 'babu' walaupun terdaftar sebagai anak angkat keluarga kaya raya! Akankah ia bisa mengubah takdir yang membelenggunya? SasuNaru, BL! bad summary, terbilang newbie. Mohon bantuannya minna-sann. mohon dibaca dahulu lalu berikan saran.


**KINGDOM : 'PRINCE FOR TOKYO'**

 **Disclaimer** _Naruto_ by **Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre**

 _Mysteri, Friendship, Romance and Adventure_ ( _maybe_ )

 **Pairing**

SASUNARU _always,_ yang lain menyusul

 **Rated**

Untuk saat ini T, tapi untuk jaga-jaga nanti akan naik menjadi M

 **STATUS**

 _In-Progress_

 **WARNING**

 ** _BL [BOYS LOVE]_** , GaJe, OOC, OC, tidak akan jauh-jauh dari yang namanya **TYPO(S)** masih _newbie_ , tidak rapi, _ada bagian_ yang hanya boleh dibaca oleh kaum **berusia 18 tahun ke atas** , bahasa tidak sesuai, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan semua **KESALAHAN** dapat anda temukan di fanfict ini _(mungkin)._

SUMMARY...

Dibesarkan di panti asuhan tidak membuat diri seorang Sasuke menunduk. Biar pun Ia tak tahu siapa kedua orang tuanya, tidak tahu apa marganya yang sebenarnya, namun Ia tetap hidup. Bukan untuk negara, nama baik panti asuhan tempat Ia tinggal, ataupun untuk kedua orang tua angkat beserta anak kandung mereka. Bukan! Tetapi ini demi dirinya sendiri, untuk keturunannya yang belum Ia miliki. Sasuke tak mau meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa meninggalkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat seluruh dunia mengingat dirinya. Hingga di usia 26 tahun, ketika Ia merambah jejak kedewasaan, sebuah kejadian tak terduga. Tercipta lubang hitam, dimana Ia tersedot ke dalamnya hingga bertumpu di daerah yang tak pernah Ia temui di dunia nyata. Ketika terungkap berita besar yang sangat luar biasa, hingga perebutan tahta oleh para Pangeran...

Bagaimana Sasuke menyelesaikan masalah ini? Di saat sang ayah sakit keras secara tiba-tiba, dan hanya Ia sendiri saudara tertua di lingkungan tersebut, setelah kepergian Sang _Nii-san_ yang entah ke mana. Bagaimana dengan Si _'Dobe'_?

 **Pilihlah bacaan yang sesuai dengan keinginan anda, tanpa perlu menyinggung sesuatu yang tidak perlu.**

 **dont like? dont read, please**

 **.**

 **.**

 _CHAPTER_ 1

"Sasuke- _kun_! Sasuke- _kun_! Kau ada di mana? Ini sudah waktunya makan siang." seorang wanita bersurai hitam dengan potongan pendek nampak berseru memanggil seseorang. Terlihat dari pancaran matanya, Ia khawatir. Saat ini,Ia sedang berada di salah satu taman kota. Dengan berbagai jenis pepohonan rimbun yang hijau, bunga-bunga yang berekaran indah, dengan alas rumput yang dipotong rapi. Wanita itu, adalah Shizune Hatake. Ia masih single dan sangat sosialis. Shizune bahkan memiliki pikiran untuk hidup di panti asuhan. Membantu mengurus anak-anak yang masih kecil, membimbing mereka ke jalan yang lurus. Bukan seperti apa yang biasa wanita lakukan di usia 25 tahun, menikah. Ia bekerja secara sukarela pada seorang wanita tua namun masih terlihat 15 tahun lebih muda, Tsunade namanya.

"Hn, Aku di sini Shizune...", seorang anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun keluar dari tempat 'persembunyian'nya. Perawakannya tegap, dengan surai berwarna hitam kelam, kulit yang hampir menyamai pucatnya kulit _vampire_ dalam mitologi, disertai matanya yang dingin dan tajam. Pesona dan aura yang dikeluarkannya bagai seorang pimpinan atau bangsawan, mungkin? Tak ingin dibantah juga tidak dapat dibantah, itu sifatnya. Ya, egois. Walaupun selama 4 tahun terhitung sejak usinya masih 4 tahun hidup di Panti Asuhan Senju, tidak juga menciptakan rasa kepedulian dan _korsa_ (kebersamaan) dalam hidupnya. Ia sanngat _posesif_ dan _protective_ pada semua preperti yang Ia milki sekaligus berharga baginya. Walau dengan wataknya yang pendiam, dengan kegeniusannya siapa yang tak akan tercengang? Sangat tidak wajar ada anak berusia 7 tahun menguasai berbagai macam pelajaran hingga ke tingkat 1 SMA. Bukankah ini prestasi yang sangat luar biasa? Tapi, di setiap sisi terang seseorang tersorot, maka akan ada beberapa sisi gelapnya yang ikut diterangi, dengan sisanya yang tertelan kegelapan yang semakin kelam...

"Sasuke- _kun_! Akhirnya keluar juga kau! Ke mana saja? Kami semua menghawatirkanmu...", tanya Shizune dengn risau yang datang bersamaan dengan kelegaannya. Tak Ia sangka, Sasuke akan 'bersembunyi' di taman kota. "Aku, hanya igin merenung sejenak saja Shizune. Apa salah?", tatapan mata yang selalu tajam itu kini meredup. Bagai kehilangan semangat yang bahkan memang sejak dulu Ia sendiri tidak ada semangat untuk meneruskan hidup. "A-ah, te-tentu saja tidak". Sejenak, hanya ada keheningan yang melingkupi areal di sekitar 2 anak manusia itu. Sibuk dengan pikiran dan kenangan pahit-manis mereka masing-masing.

Tap, tap, tap.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Shizune, bukankah kau mencariku untuk suatu hal yang penting". Bukan, bukan nada tanya dan dua buah pertanyaan yang Ia keluarkan. Hanya sebuah nada datar dengan pernyataan yang kemungkinan besar Ia simpulkan sendiri. Ia selalu lebih banyak diam dan banyak mendengarkan, karenanya Ia lebih suka menganalisa semua keadaan tanpa harus banyak bicara. "Eh, b-baiklah. Ayo, Sasuke- _kun_ ", Shizune melangkahkan kakinya, lalu berhenti di samping Sasuke untuk menggenggam tangan Si Raven, dan mereka melangkah bersama. Pergi untuk kembali ke Panti Asuhan Senju, yang mungkin telah menunggu kedatangan keduanya untuk suatu perihal yang sangat penting. Dalam hati, Shizune menangis untuk Sasuke. Berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, dia akan baik-baik saja. Iya, kan?

Tak berselang lama, mereka telah tiba di halaman depan panti asuhan yang nampak ramah menyambut kedatangan tamunya. Penuh dengan bunga warna-warni, pepohonan yang sedang berbuah ranum dan rumput tebal yang dibabat pendek. Semuanya tampak harmonis dipandang mata.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , nanti masuklah lewat pintu belakang, lalu langsung ke kamarmu untuk berganti baju, ' _kay_? Aku masuk dulu. Oh ya kalau sudah, ke ruang tamu ya!". Kemudian Shizune melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa memasuki rumah utama. Dimana Tsunade-san tinggal bersama sang suami Orochimaru-san dan tak lupa juga, Shizune. Sasuke tahu, akan ada hal besar terjadi hari ini. Hmm, pengangkatan Ia agar menjadi anak angkat dari sepasang orang tua _gay_ mungkin? Haha… jangan bercanda! Selama ini pun Tsunade-san selalu menolak rekomen atas pengangkatan dirinya. Atas paksaan Orochimaru-san tentunya, yang sudah menganggap dirinya sebagai cucunya.

Tak terasa, sejak Ia ditinggal oleh Shizune di halaman tadi, Ia sudah melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah kedua, tempat Ia dan anak-anak yatim-piatu lainnya (letaknya berada di sebelah kanan rumah utama, namun agak menjorok 3,5 m ke belakang) tinggal dan kini rumah itu sudah ada di depan hidungnya. Ckckck… ternyata selama perjalanan Ia melamun dan memikirkaan sesuatu yang tidak penting –menurutnya. Segera, Ia berlari melewati pintu belakang. Menghiraukan semua tatapan penuh keheranan dan tanda tanya dari penghuni lain rumah ini. Ia harus bergegas, karena tak ingin membuat Shizune harus menunggu lama dirinya. Di kamar, Ia melihat Suigetsu sedang tiduran di atas kasur miliknya dengan _bad_ _cover_ bergambar ikan hiu itu. "Hai, Sas! Dari mana saja kau? Tau tidak? Di bawah ada tamu loh… dan katanya Si BaKarin, tamu itu mau mengambil salah satu dari kita. Yahh, aku harap sih bukan kau, aku, Juugo, ataupun Si BaKarin. Walaupun dia menyebalkan, tapi aku tak mau kalau kita harus tercerai-berai. Tentu kau setuju dengan ucapanku ka, Sas?", Suigetsu berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamar mereka. Tak lama, Ia menyerongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Sasuke yang telah selesai berganti pakaian. "Hn, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?", Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya saat bertanya hal itu pada Suigetsu.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Entah mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak untuk hari ini. Tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi bukankah menyenangkankalau kita selamanya bersama?" Naif, ya Suigetsu tahu kalau ia sangat naif. Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Tak terkecuali juga pertemanan mereka yang tak akan selamanya akan seperti saat ini.

"Entah apa yang kau harapkan dari mulutku akan terucapkan. Sebuah persetujuan? Kau mungkin akan mendapatkannya, Suigetsu. Tapi aku hanya ingin sekedar mengingatkan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan aku yakin kau sangat tahu dan mengenal hal itu". Raut wajah kesedihan dan penyesalan menguasai wajah 'manis' Suigetsu "Bagaimana aku tak mengenal hal itu? Aku bahkan sudah sangat lama mengenal'nya' sampai aku bosan dan muak. Dan karenanya aku terdampar di sini, jauh dari kampug halaman... Tapi, aku senang kau tidak terlalu dingin pada salah seorang temanmu yang paling tampan ini Sasuke. Dan apa kau sadar? Kau tadi baru saja berkata dengan kalimat anjang... WOW! Andai saja Karin dan Juugo mendengarnya, hehehe..." Suigetsu tertawa, suasana hatinya cepat sekali berubah. Atau memang ia berusaha menyembunyikannya? Who know?

"Aku mendengarnya Sui.", "Kyaaaa! Sasu- _kun_ kereennn! Ahh, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa merekam kata-kata Sasu _-kun_ yang panjang tadi…". Karin dan Juugo datang secara tiba-tiba melalui pintu. "Huh, kalian menguping ya?! Dasar tidak tau sopan santun!" Suigetsu nampak tidak suka dengan kelakuan kedua temannya ini. Namun berbeda dengan mulutnya yang pedas, matanya berkilau sarat akan rasa geli.

"Yeee… sadar dong gigi taring! Kau sendiri suka sekali berlaku seenaknya!", Karin membalas perkataan Sui dengan cepat. "Cih, dasar mata empat! Ka-". "Suigetsu, jangan kekanakan. Saat ini ada yang harus kukatakan pada kalian.", Sasuke berkata dengan datar disertai nada dinginnya. Aura yang kurang mengenakkan keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. "Jadi, kalian sudah bisa tenang? Karena bila kalian belum ataupun tidak bisa tenang, aku akan segera keluar untuk menghampiri ruang tamu. Dimana Shizune dan mungkin beberapa orang lainnya menungguku. Jangan membuatku membuang-buang waktuku yang sedikit ini."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakana Sasuke? Katakan saja, kami mendegarkanmu". Juugo menyela. "Ini masih kemungkinan, tapi tentu kalian tahu tentang seberapa besar persentase perbandingan analisisku dengan apa akan yang terjadi kan?", lalu Sasuke menghirup nafas panjang. Seakan apa yang ingin ia katakana sangat berat untuk diucapkan.

"Aku akan diadopsi oleh seorang pria yang tengah menantiku di ruang tamu bersama Shizune, Tsunade-san, dan Orochimaru-san."

"A-apa?!"

"Sa-suke – _kun_ "

"…"

"Aku tahu kalian tentu saja kaget. Aku juga begitu. Aku sendiri berharap bahwa ini mimpi. Tapi…"

"Sas, tak kusangka. Padahal, baru saja kau setuju bahwa kita harus bersama selamanya. Walau kau menjawabnya tidak secara langsung. Sekarang giliranku bertanya padamu, apa yang kau harapkan keluar dari mulutku ini Sas? Sebuah persetujuan atau sebuah penolakan? Khh, bahkan aku sendiri tak tau harus bicara apa!"

"Tenang, Sui. Amarahmu tidak diperlukan untuk saat ini. Tapi mungkin kau bisa melakukannya nanti. **Di ba-wah**. Dan kau akan tahu jawabannya nanti. Dan biar aku perjelas Suigetsu. Aku tidak bilang kalau aku setuju dengan perkataanmu. Walau apa yang kau katakan tadi memang benar. Tapi ini bukan keinginanku. Dan pergi atau tinggalnya diriku di sini juga bergantung pada kalian. Ku tunggu kalian secepatnya di bawah". Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu, lalu membukanya dan,

BRAK.

Pintu ditutup dengan menghasilkan sebuah suara kecil. Kemudian Sasuke menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1. Dalam perjalanan, ia berpikir tentang segala hal. Segala hal yang meyangkut dirinya. Tentang siapa dirinya, orang tuanya, dan dimana dia seharusnya berada saat ini bila bersama keluarganya. Jujur saja hatinya sakit saat melihat beberapa temannya yang hanya sekedar dititipkan untuk beberapa waktu di panti asuhan ini, dijemput untuk pulang oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Sampai kapan Ia harus berada di panti asuhan ini dan merepotkan banyak orang? Yahh, tentu saja Sasuke tidak boleh terlalu banyak berharap tentang isu pengadopsian dirinya ini (walau Ia mendengar –menguping- langsung dari pembicaraan Tsunade-san dan Shizune).

Tak terasa waktu yang ia tempuh untuk melamun selama perjalanan ini telah usai. Saat ini ia tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dengan warna coklat tua. Diukir dengan ukiran yang membentuk bunga-bunga yang saling menyambung. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, ia ketuk tiga kali pintu tersebut.

TOK, TOK, TOK

Tap, tap, tap, tap ( _sfx_ : suara langkah kaki). Cklek… ( _sfx_ : suara pintu dibuka)

"Ahh, Sasuke. Akhirnya sampai juga. Sebaiknya kau segera masuk Sasuke. Tak enak bila membuat beberapa tamu kita menunggu. Sekedar instruksi untukmu. Kumohon, katakan nanti apa yang ingin kau katakan. Apapun yang kau pilih, kami akan pasrah dan menerimanya, ' _kay_?"

DEG!

Sasuke membolakan matanya, kaget. Tapi sabagai anak baik, tentu saja ia akan menuruti semua perkataan orangtuanya kan? "Iya, Tsunade-san"

Pintu dibuka, mereka berdua memasuki ruangan dengan ukura meter itu. Tampak Orochimaru-san duduk di kursi tunggal yang menghadap langsung pada sebuah sofa panjang yang diduduki oleh seorang pria paruh baya dengan perban yang menutupi matanya dan 1/3 bagian wajahnya beserta tangan kanan yang seluruhnya diperban. Tatapan mata tidak menenangkan jiwa, bahkan seperti mengancam keamanannya. Di sebelahnya ada seorang wanita dengan kantung mata hitam di bawah mata, rasa lelah, risau, bersalah, dll terpancar kuat dari sorot matanya. Dengan sekali bertatap muka saja ia tahu bahwa wanita ini sedang tertekan. Ia juga tahu kalau akan berakibat buruk baginya di masa depan bila ia ikut tinggal bersama kedua orang ini –yang bahaya pria berperban, bagi Sasuke-

Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia hanya seorang anak kecil, yang belum bisa melihat dan tahu seperti apa kejamnya dunia ini.

" _Hallo_ , Sasuke... apa kabarmu? Perkenalkan, aku Danzo Shimura dan ini istriku Miko Shimura", pria berperban tadi bertanya dengan ramah pada Sasuke. "Hn, hai... aku baik. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan kabarku." Sasuke berujar lirih, dan ia merasa tidak perlu mengenalkan diri pada orang yang bahkan mungkin sudah tahu semua tentang dirinya –selama ia di panti asuhan ini. Terkesan kurang dihajar memang, tapi itulah Sasuke, cuek.

"Ya ampun, kau ternyata sebaya dengan anakku Sai. Dia berusia 7 tahun 10 bulan. Lebih tua darimu 4 bulan darimu. Aku tau dari Shizune."

" _Hallo_ , Sasuke- _kun_..." sapa wanita yang nampak menyedihkan tadi, lalu menatap sang suami, "Suamiku, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat..."

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku tau kau ini anak yang pintar. Jadi, sebaiknya aku langsung mengutarakan apa maksud kedatanganku kemari. Aku, ekhem maksudku kami, bermaksud untuk mengadopsimu untuk menjadi anak kami. Apa kau bersedia?"

Sepertinya Sasuke masih ragu. Ia menatap orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya saat ini. Apa yang akan ia katakan? Suasana di ruangan tersebut terasa tegang. Shizune, Tsunade-san dan Orochimaru-san menatap resah pada Sasuke.

"A-aku..."

"Sebelumnya Shimura-san, saya ingin bertanya bila diperbolehkan." Orochimaru menatap tajam pria yang mengaku sabagai Danzo Shimura tadi.

"Ya, tentu saja boleh Orochimaru-san. Apa yang ingin Anda katakan?" Danzo 'tersenyum' kepada Orochimaru hingga matanya menyipit karena senyumya yang terlalu lebar.

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar tadi, Anda punya seorang anak laki-laki yang bahkan lebih tua dari Sasuke. Jadi, untuk apa Anda mengadopsi Sasuke?" hahaha... Sepertinya Orochimaru belum rela untuk melepas Sasuke.

"Ya Dewa, aku lupa untuk menjelaskan yang satu itu. Anda tentu tau anak kecil tidak bisa hidup menyendiri. Mereka harus punya teman bermain, benar? Dan anakku itu type orang yang pendiam dan sulit bersosialisasi. Lagipula, sudah lama ia mendambakan seorang adik. Istriku punya masalah dengan rahimnya, hingga harus mengangkat rahimnya. Padahal ketika itu ia sedang hamil 2 bulan. Oleh sebab itu kami sepakat untuk mengangkat seorang anak laki-laki untuk menemani anak kandung kami, Sai."

"Begitu? Baiklah... Jadi Sasuke, keputusan kini ada di tanganmu. Apa yang kau pilih? Tetap di sini bersama kami dan teman-temanmu atau ikut calon kedua orangtuamu ini?" Tsunade-san bertanya dengan kalimat yang lugas dan tegas. Tapi penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang terpancar dari matanya.

"A-a-ku... Hahh, bolehkah aku minta waktu beberapa hari? Ini terlalu mendadak bagiku."

"Suamiku, sebaiknya kita beri waktu Sasuke-kun untuk berpikir... Tentu ini sulit bagi Sasuke yang harus berpisah dari keluarga dan teman-temannya saat ini." Ujar Miko memberi solusi.

"Miko!"

"Kumohon Danzo-kun..."

"Ck, baiklah. Kuberi waktu hingga minggu esok. Dan kuharap berita baik bagi kami yang akan keluar dari mulutmu itu anakku. Baiklah, kami permisi dulu. Terima kasih." Danzo dan istrinya berlalu menuju pintu dan pergi. Hawa di ruangan ini pun menjadi sedikit ringan. Dan Sasuke tertunduk lesu di sofa panjang yang ia duduki tadi bersama Tsunade-san dan Shizune.

"Apa kau berat pergi dari sini Sasuke-kun? Bahkan walaupun itu demi masa depanmu sendiri?" tanya Shizune dengan kerisauan hati yang angat mengganjal di dadanya.

"Shizune, kau ti-" semua hal yang mengganjal di hati Sasuke tentang pasutri tadi, sangat ingin ia katakan dan ceritakan pada 3 orang tokoh yang sangat ia percaya ini. Namun terpotong oleh,

"SA-SU-KEEEEE!", "sa-SUKE-KUUNNN!"

BRAKK! (sfx: suara pintu dibuka dengan 'sangat' halus)

"Kau tidak boleh pergi! Kami –eh? Kemana orang yang ingin mengadopsi Sasuke?", Suigetsu nampak menatap sekelilingnya. Mencari sosok yang kiranya ciri-cirinya sama seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Karin di kamar. "Iyaa! Di mana pria tua itu?! Berani sekali mau merebut Sasu-kun dariku!"

Suigetsu dan Karin yang masu tanpa izin, tak merasakan suatu aura jahat yang sejak kedatangan mereka –sejak pintu yang mreka buka paksa telah rusak- telah menguasai hampir seluruh sudut di ruangan itu. " **Suigetsu, Karin**... **Baik sekali** kalian mau membukakan pntu untukku dan **menambah** **pekerjaanku** yang masih setinggi pegunungan Himalaya itu, HAAHHH?!". 2 Buah tanduk muncul di bagian atas kepalanya dengan tubuh yang diselubungi api kemarahan yang berasal dari neraka jahanam muncul di tubuh Tsunade. Yah, walau itu hanya imajin mereka berdua...

"GYAAAAA/KYAAAA! AMPUUUNN TSUNADE BAA-SAMAAA!" Suigetsu, Karin dan Tsunade pun berakhir dengan acara kejar-kejaran. Jangan pernah anggap remeh yang namanya Tsunade. Biar usia setengah abad, tapi energi tetap saja seperti sumo.

15 Menit telah berlalu sejak acara kejar-kejaran dimulai. Kini Suigetsu dan Karin hanya dapat merintih memegangi kepala mereka yang berdenyut-denyut itu dengan Tsunade yang sedang mengatur nafas namun senyum kemenangan terpasang di bibirnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Kini aura dingin itu mulai menyebar kembali menguasai. Orochimaru menatap Tsunade dengan dingin, "Tsunade, berapa kali kukatakan? Umurmu tidak lagi muda. Dan ingat kesehatanmu." Lalu ia menatap Suigetsu dan Karin, "Dan kalian, apa kalian tidak bisa lebih span pada orang yang lebih tua? Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengajari kalian untuk berbuat tidak sopan seperti tadi! Apa pembelaan yang ingin kalian ajukan?"

"Cih!" Tsunade hanya men-decih lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tap-tapi, kami melakukan ini karena kami tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke, Orochi Jii-sama... Dan oh, iya! Sui, dimana Juugo? Kenapa aku baru ingat?"

"B-benar juga. Di mana Juugo?". Mereka semua saling bertatap-tatap, lalu mulai berpencar sibuk mencari Juugo.

.

.

"Juugo! Kau ada di mana? Jangan main-main! Kita tak sedang bermain 'saling sembunyi' tau! Jangan membuat a—aku takut Ju-Juugo, hiks" –Karin

"Juugo! Juugo! Keluar sayang, kami sangat khawatir!" –Shizune

"Hei bocah! Cepat keluar, sebelum aku mencekik lehermu karena sudah membuatku kerepotan seperti ini!" –Tsunade

"Juugo! Keluarlah! Kau di mana?!" –Orochimaru

"Kau ada di mana Juugo? Keluarlah, kau mau membuat kami semua khawatir heh, Gendut?!" –Suigetsu

 _'Juugo, kau di mana? Dan apa yang sedang terjadi padamu?'_ –Sasuke

.

.

"A-aku di si-ni..." suara lirih terdengar di bawah jembatan yang berada di belakang Panti Asuhan Senju tersebut. Beruntung, Suigetsu berada tak jauh dari sumber suara. Sehingga ia bisa dengan cepat mengecek apa yang ia dengar benar atau tidak.

"Ya Tuhan... JUUGO!"

.

.

1 Jam telah berlalu sejak Juugo ditemukan di bawah jembatan dengan kening yang berdarah. Tak ada luka lain di tubuhnya. Bajunya juga tidak basah, sebab Juugo berada di bawah jembatan yang belum dikuasai oleh air sungai tadi. Hingga kini, Juugo belum sadar juga, karena diduga ia mengalami syok. Tsunade berkata, kemungkinan dalam waktu 1 jam Juugo sudah akan sadar. Namun hingga kini belum juga sadar. Semua sangat khawatir dan penasaran dengan apa menimpa Juugo.

"Enghh..."

"Juugo, kau sudar sadar? Minumlah ini." Tsunade menopang bahu tegap Juugo agar bisa duduk tegak lalu memberikan sebuah minuman yang diduga adalah air mineral.

"Te-rima kasih, Tsunade Baa-sama." Lalu Juugo langsung meminum air yang diberikan oleh Tsunade.

"Hm, sana-sama. Juugo, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah serius.

Juugo mengernyitkan dahinya. Berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ini lalu berkata, "Entahlah Tsunade Baa-sama. Yang aku ingat hanyalah, aku berjalan bersama Karin dan Suigetsu menuju ruang tamu, tapi saat aku melihat ke arah jembatan lewat jendela yang berada di sebelah tangga kamar kami, aku melihat ada sebuah cahaya terang dari sana. Lalu aku bermaksud menghampirinya, kemudian-kemuadian... ARGGHH!" Juugo memegang erat helaian rambutnya lalu menariknya, seakan sedang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

"Juugo!" seru Tsunade.

"Ke-kepalaku, sakiitt..."

CKLEK (sfx : suara pintu dibuka)

"Tenanglah Juugo. Dan jangan jadikan kejadian tadi sebagai beban pikiranmu. Anggap bahwa hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Dan jangan pernah katakan pada orang lain tentang apa yang kau lihat, paham?"

Juugo hanya mengangguk lemas saja. Lalu setelahnya tertidur kembali.

"Apa mereka mulai menjalankan rencana mereka itu?" tanya Tsunade entah pada siapa?

"Kemungkinannya, iya. Dan sepertinya aku tahu siapa pelaku dibalik ini semua. Keluarlah, aku tahu kau ada di sudut ruangan ini." Orochimaru memandang datar sudut ruangan yang berada di sebelah kirinya itu dengan intens, lalu ia mendesah...

"Haahh, Kyuubi."

Lalu keluar sesosok bayangan hitam yang kemudian menjadi wujud seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam dengan rambut merah yang menyeringai, "Hallo, Tuan Orochimaru, dan Anda Nyonya Tsunade. Atau bisa kubilang Jii-sama dan Obaa-sama?"

"Hallo juga Kyuubi. Lama tak jumpa"

"Lama juga tak jumpa Obaa-sama. Dan maaf soal anak laki-laki berambur orange gendut itu. Aku tak menyangka kalau kedatanganku akan ketahuan secepat ini. Bahkan sejak 1 detik aku menginjakkan kaki di sini."

"Tak apa, lagipula ia juga baik-baik saja." Ujar Orochimaru. "Hanya syok.", tambah Tsunade.

"Oh, baguslah."

Hening sesaat menguasai. Hanya berbagai pemikiran yang bercokol di dalam otak mereka.

"Aku yakin kau datang kemari bukan untuk menjenguk kami, apa kami salah?", tanya Orochimaru.

"Benar. Rencana mulai dilaksanakan. Aku diminta untuk mengatakan pada kalian dari Raja bahwa kalian adalah tumpuan utama dari rencana kita saat ini. Maka kerjakanlah semua dengan sebaik-baiknya. Ia tidak mau ada satu kesalahan atau bahkan kecacatan dalam rencana ini."

"Kami mengerti. Akan kami lakukan sebaik mungkin. Dan bagaimana keadaan di sana? Apa 'dia' baik-baik saja? Dan bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Tsunade dengan lemah lembut.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Begitu pula denganku. Kami bisa menjaga diri kami baik-baik Obaa-sama."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau segera pergi Kyuu, sebelum ada yang melihatmu." Orochimaru memutar matanya menatap waspada sekelilingnya.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu Obaa-sama, Ojii-sama." Lalu Kyuubi menghilang kembali melompati jendela dan lenyap dari pandangan mata.

"Hati-hati Kyuu."

.

.

.

"Semua sudah dimulai. Kita harus tega melakukan ini pada'nya'. Ini demi masa depan'nya' juga kerajaan. Lagipula, bukankah mate-nya akan menemaninya?"

"Tentu saja"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO

BE

CONTINEUD

.

.

.

.

.

NOTE:

Hai minna-san... Ryou datang dengan akun baru... hahaha, sedih banget vakum selama 5 bulan dan waktu mau online, gak bisa masuk gara-gara lupa password facebook :"(

Btw, apa ada yang kenal sama Ryou? Hehe, kayaknya nggak deh... oh ya, Ryou datang dengan fanfict gaje Ryou yang baru. Di sini, Sasuke akan tau hidup itu bagaimana. Susah dan bahagia. Tidak semua hal yang ia inginkan bisa didapatkan dengan mudah... Oh iya, Ryou bakal seneng banget kalau kalian ada yang bingung dengan fanfict ini. Karena kalian bisa tanya dan akan Ryou usahakan jawaban terbaik yang Ryou punya. Dan mungkin kalian ngerasa Sasuke di sini OOC ya? Itu Ryou memang sengaja untuk menunjang alur cerita ini. Well, Ryou harap fanfict Ryou nggak terlalu buruk kali ini.

So, biarpun fanfict ini kurang mutu dan gak bagus, tapi Ryou sangat berharap partisipasi minna buat semangatin Ryou. Psstt, Ryou bocorin sesuatu ya, Ryou ini sering males nulis gara-gara gak ada yang nyemangatin sihh, hehehe... jadi, mohon semangatnya minna-san... Kritik dan saran diterima asalkan dengan bahasa yang halus... Ikutlah melestarikan pair/OTP kesayangan kita!

Salam sayang,

Ryou Suke

 _MIND TO REVIEW?_


End file.
